Gravitation High
by The Erudite Eclectics
Summary: We know them as adults but how about when they were kids or better angsty teenagers? Would the characters grow to be the same that we know and love? With an oh so popular sporty Yuki, and a rebel rocker Shuichi the gravitation will never grow old. True lo
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Warm, yellow sunlight grazed across his face, coaxing him to open his eyelids from their deep respite. As his lavender colored eyes hazily took in the sight before him, Shuichi struggled to catch his bearings. He was on a soft cloud. A cloud that felt like heaven._

_Shuichi realized that his face and hair was gently being caressed. As he turned to tell "gentle hands" thank you for the ministrations, he was turned back gently and a soft voice murmured into his ear "I love you so much" _

_Attempting desperately to see the person now, Shuichi tried to lift his heavy head to look. His tired eyes wouldn't follow his orders. The figure was cloaked, but yet seemed radiant and even effervescent. Shuichi lifted his hands gently and managed to grope one strange of angel, feather like gold hair. "Who are you" shuichi asked softly_

_The figure approached Shuichi's face, and gently leaned as if to kiss him. "I am your messiah, with satanic ways, I may give you a disease- but I also carry the cure, I am your angel, but will demonize you, I am Machiavelli with my plots, Brutus with my treachery, and Cassanova with my lusts. But I am your "inamarato". As the figure touched his lips with Shuichi's, Shuichi realized two things. One, that he would be with this man forever once he found him( his kisses were pure magic)- and Two- he had the most expression filled and lovely golden eyes there ever existed… _

"_I love you Shuichi" the man murmured against Shuichi's lips " I…l o.._

"…ove you Shuichi" said a soft voice into his right ear, interrupting his deep reverie . The voice then leaned over to kiss him gently. Though the kiss didn't feel as right as the one in the dream, it still felt nice so Shuichi leaned into it. Suddenly realizing that he had no idea who he was kissing Shuichi leapt back from the presence with an exclamation. He quickly shoved the presence off his bed. The unidentifiable figure hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow Shuichi" a plaintative voice whined "Did you really have to push me that hard?"

Shuichi eased up a bit when he identified the voice _Hiro_ . "Gome…" Shuichi began, before growing angry and tense again. This wasn't HIS fault.

" Well why did you try to MOLEST me in my sleep Hiro?" Shuichi asked angrily, without remorse for what he had done "Didn't I tell you specifically that I'm not bi?"

"Well yea you did- but you never did respond back to me after I confessed that I liked you last week. I thought, well maybe… I still had a _chance_ "Hiro replied sheepishly. He quickly stood up and stuck out his tongue.

Shuichi sighed. He was really confused as to what to do about him and Hiro's relationship. He was actually hoping to be able to avoid it. Kissing might be nice, but a real relationship would just be too weird. He certainly didn't want to be dealing with the situation now. Especially not on such an important day.

"..But you know since I love you and all- I promise that I'll wait for your decision" Hiro continued, eyes on the floor, a faint blush climbing up his face "But we still have our band to deal with – so let's go or we'll be late- and it's our first day too. We have to come in with a BANG" Hiro finished with a loud voice and both fists thrust into the air

Shuichi looked at Hiro with a renewed smile. Hiro was so boisterous- his best friend in the whole world. And he was about to start school with Hiro at his side. Not just school, but the most important years of their life- HIGHSCHOOL.And not just ANY Highschool, but Blade Academy. The most prestigious in Japan- especially for the sciences and arts

Shaking off his previous doubts Shuichi pushed Hiro out of his room- telling him to wait outside and ran into his bathroom to grab a quick shower. He then ran into his closet to put on the clothes he had prepared the night before.

Shuichi had yet to properly lace up his tie and button his suit, before he heard Hiro's impatient voice yelling at him to hurry up, from outside his bedroom window. Glancing around to be sure he hadn't forgotten anything, Shuichi grabbed his bag, ran his hands( with gel) through his hands and ran over to his window. Climbing out his window- Shuichi yelled at Hiro to catch him. He jumped. Hiro caught him

Latching himself firmly unto Hiro's back, shuichi proceeded to brush his hair again and try to straighten up his attire

Noticing Hiro's lack of movement Shuichi gently prodded him " HEY I thought you were just on my ASS for taking too much time- MOVE damnit- we'll be LATE" Shuichi yelled

_Yah got it kiddo. _Hiro quickly picked up his bag and equipment and began to run the way to school all with Shuichi on his back

Shuichi smiled at the idea of what was to come. His dream about the mysterious stranger was already long forgotten…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Well here we are again. Thanks to the people who reviewed. It means a lot. Hopefully we can get more with this next chapter. Well what am I waiting for lets go...

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation

Chapter 2

"Let's go Hiro ,we are late. We have to get going!" Shuichi started running toward his classroom with Hiro falling way behind him. Hurrying to get to his classroom Shuichi didn't see the tall blonde right in front of him and knock them both over.

"Watch what you're doing brat" the blonde said coldly.

"Gomen sai" said Shuichi. When Shuichi look to see who he bump he saw the most goregous pair of golden- hazel eyes he had ever seen. No matter how much he try to look away Shuichi couldn't help but be mesmerized. They were so cold yet so beautiful. And that blonde's hair was soo shiny and golden. It was like the color of the vibrant sun. Ahhh...what was he thinking he wasn't gay! He liked girls not guys. No matter how sexy they were. Wait did he just think that? What was wrong with him?

"Hey baka, what the hell are you staring at? You are starting to creep me out."

Shuichi immediately snapped out of his trance.

"Oh sorry, let me help you up,'' Shuichi replied reaching out his hand.

"No thanks, I can help myself." The beautiful blonde stranger said coldly as he slapped his hand away. Just then a long haired stranger came to see what the commotion was all about.

"Hey Shuichi are you okay?" Hiro said coming down the school hall way to see what had happen to his kawaii friend.

"Yeah everything is fine." Hiro reached out his hand to Shuichi and helped him out then gave the blonde a cold glare telling him that said 'if you did anything to hurt him I kill you.'

The blonde responded by getting up and walking away. He did not want to be there any longer with that clumsy pink haired teen. _He was kinda cute though. _The blonde thought. He had never been interested in boys, but that kid, what did that guy call him,Shuichi barely even looked like a man. In fact if this hadn't been an all boys school he would have his suspicions. Maybe he would run into the pink haired boy again? He might have a little fun while he was at it. High school is about trying new things. Oh well whatever. He had a meeting with the principal, and had no time to think about it.

The two boys watched the blonde walk away.

"Hey Shuichi what happenned?" Hiro asked really concerned.

"Hmmm?" Shuichi responded still in a daze."Oh nothing happen Hiro. I was just being a klutz and ran into him. Who was he anyway?"

"Him? He is Eiri Yuki. He is the most acomplished student in this school, and the principal's favorite. All the girls and guys want him. Why do you want do you want to know? Wait you aren't attracted to him are you?"

"No way!" Shuichi said very neverously,"I just wanted to know! That's all! Come on let's go to class before we get detention." Shuichi started to run down the hall way hoping to drop the conversation. There was no way in hell Shuihci was attracted to another man. He was straight dammit!_ but those eyes..._

* * *

When he walked into the classroom everyone was sitting down and chatting up the whole classroom. There he saw a lazy eyed boy staring at him. Shuichi started to walk to a empty seat trying to get the man to stop staring. But no matter where he went his eyes were following him. It was starting to creep him out.

"Hey Shuichi! Earth to Shuichi!" Shuichi turned his head to see who was calling him. It was Hiro's boyfriend, Suguru. It amazed Shuichi. There Hiro had a really good boyfriend and yet still made moves and passes at him. And his boyfriend wasn't bad looking, he was kinda cute and smart, but he wasn't as cute as Yuki. Wait did he just think that again? Maybe he was attracted to him? No he was straight! Just then Suguru called Shuichi again.

"What already?" Shuichi said annoyed.

"What do you mean what! I was just trying to tell you there was a drama club meeting today, so if you wanna join you could go. But all you were doing was dazing into space!"

"The drama club. Only geeks and losers join the drama club." said a foreign voice. It was that guys who was eying him earlier. "Well drama club or not ,you still are very cute. But I'm sure you get that often." the boy lifted Shuichi's chin to meet his gaze.

"No I don't. I don't appreciate being called cute." Shuichi slapped his hands away."And keep your hands off if you please." Shuichi growled.

"Oh you're even more cute when you're mad. By the way, I'm Taki Aizawa, and your name is?"

"Shuichi Shindo. Not that it's any of your buisness. Now if you please would leave."

"Oh but we were just-" Taki was cut off by a pretty mad best friend.

"He said leave." Hiro said not wanting to watch this guy flirt with Shuichi any longer.

"Fine I'll go take my seat." Taki walked away._ But just you wait and see Shuichi Shindo. You will be mine soon. And I always get what I want._ Aizawa smirked at the thought.

Hiro however was still peeved, not noticing the glare he was getting from his so called boyfriend. And Shuichi, well Shuichi was thinking about drama club. He knew that the drama was considered uncool, and he was already picked on a lot but he couldn't help but want to go. He loved acting and singing and he be damned if he let anyone stop him from what he loved to do.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Look I'll do what I want! And no way in hell am I joining the drama club!"

"But Eiri I think you would benfit. You've been in way too many fights last year and I think this will be a good distraction for you. Besides I thought you loved the drama club?" said his oh so charming principal and brother-in-law Tohma Seguchi. He always acted so innocent, but Yuki always knew better.

It was true, though, Yuki did love the drama club. But he be damned if he he let any one in school know it. He had a reputation to protect.

"Look Eiri I'm not giving you a choice. You either join the drama club or you face the wrath of your sister later."

"Why is that?"

"Because since your father is in the country, she is in charge of you and your brother, and she decided this morning that she wanted you to join. Something about you being too anti social... So it's either obey her or suffer." Tohma said giving his oh so innocent smile to Yuki.

It was a lose-lose situation. But Yuki had no choice.

"Alright but no one is to know! You got that?."

"My lips are sealed."

_"This was going to be a long school year"_ thought Yuki.

* * *

A/N: God that took me a long time to write. Well I hope you all like our new chapter of the story. I really worked hard. We all did. So it would be really appreciated if you review to tell us what you think. NO flames though. Constructive criticism is welcome though 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shuichi just sat there and watched the clock. He couldn't wait until school was over. And most of all he couldn't wait to get away from lazy eyes, who has been ogling him all day.

How many times did he have to say he wasn't gay? Sure he never had agirlfriend, nor showed any interest in girls, but it didn't mean that he was gay. He never showed interest in guys either.

Well, that Yuki-senpai was kinda attractive. ARGGH! He did not just think that again! But he just couldn't forget him all day.

Right now all that matter was that after school he was going to join the Drama Club. That was all that mattered. It was his dream since he was young, and he wasn't about to let anything or any body stop him.

:RING RING:

"Okay everyone you are dismissed. Study chapters two through three, and do questions one to twenty.''

And after the teacher spoke, everybody left. Shuichi started to run down the hall way trying to get to the Drama Club. Not watching where he was going he yet again ran into someone. He looked up and saw it was Yuki-senpai. Talk about de-ja-vu.

"Sorry. I guess we should stop running into each other like this."

Shuichi laughed nervously.

"Brat. If I didn't know better I'd say that you were doing this on purpose." Yuki said giving a smug smile. Truth be told he was hoping to run into the little freak.

"NO! I was trying to hurry up and get to where I have to go." Shuichi got up and offered Yuki his hand. This time Yuki accepted it. Surprised by this Shuichi blushed. Yuki's hands were so firm yet so warm.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Hai!" Shuichi said snapping out of his day dream. With all his might, Shuichi pulled Yuki up.

"So what were you in such a rush for?'' Yuki asked not really concerned with the answer. He stared down at the young boy and raked his eyes all down his body. He was so cute. Yuki never really wanted to be interested but this kid was just too cute to pass up. His slim shoulders and body, that perk little ass, and those adorable girly eyes. Granted Yuki already had a girlfriend, but he only dated her to have someone convenient to have. Other then that she was good for nothing. She was annoying and always nagged for one reason or another.

Seeing Yuki stare at him this way Shuichi blushed scarlet red. Why is he staring at me like that?

"Um...I really I have to go." said Shuichi nervously. Then he started down the hallway to the Drama room. When he heard footsteps behind him, he looked back. It was Yuki-senpai. Why was he following him?

"I'm not following you." Yuki said. Wait was he reading his mind.

"I was just headed to the Drama room." Yuki said. Why am I explaining myself to this kid? Why should I care what he thinks?

"What a coincidence. That is where I was heading. I was hoping to join the Drama Club" Shuichi said smiling.

"I'm joining against my will." Yuki said bluntly.

"Wha?" Shuichi replied confused. What did Yuki-senpai mean against his will?

"Nothing"

"If we are going to the same place do you want to go together?''

"I really don't care." Yuki said. In fact he did care a little. He wanted the little pink haired boy for some reason, whatever it was. He must be going crazy. First he agreed to join the Drama Club, and now he's lusting over a stupid little boy that he barely knew. Maybe he needed to see a therapist?

"Okay!" and with that Shuichi started to walk by Yuki's side. The funny thing is, he liked being there. By his side. And he never wanted to leave it. And he only just met Yuki-senpai. But for some reason he liked being by him like this. Ever since he first looked into those hazel, golden eyes. Those ever haunting eyes. Such familiar eyes… Maybe it was a sign. A sign saying that he and Yuki were meant to be together. Or maybe he was making to much of it.

With both of them lost in thought they didn't notice that they were

right outside the Drama Club room. Yuki reached to open the door, and the second that he opened it all eyes were staring at him and Shuichi.

People began whispering. "Is Yuki- sempai really here? Why?" "I thought he was too popular for this club…?" and "who is the brat with Yuki-senpai," and "who does he think he is hanging all over Yuki like that?"?

Wow. Yuki sure was popular among young men. Couldn't blame them either.

Yuki was enough to make any man turn gay...

"Okay ,okay calm down." said the teacher as he walked into the classroom door. Shuichi turned around and saw the handsomest men he had ever seen, including Yuki-senpai.

"Hey everyone! I'm your new Drama Club teacher! You can call me Sakuma-sensei."

Everyone was in awe by their gorgeous teacher. Everyone but Yuki, who was none to pleased to see Shuichi gawking at the idiot.

"Now if everyone would just find a seat I would like to start off by everyone introducing and getting to know each other. Let's start with..."

Ryuichi scanned the whole classroom and saw a little pink haired boy that caught his interest, "you."

"Me?" Shuichi started to blush. "Well what do you want me to say?"

"Well your name, your hobbies, and your dream for the future." Ryuichi said smiling.

This made Shuichi even redder and his classmates even more envious.

Well, my name is Shuichi Shindo. My hobbies are acting and singing. My dream for the future is to be a great actor and singer."

"Wow! No da! A singer and actor hmm? What great ambitions. Next, how about the grouchy blond next to you?"

Yuki already knew who he was talking to.

"Fine, whatever. As some of you know I'm Eiri Yuki, and I would appreciate it if you all kept the fact that I'm here our secert." Yuki gave all the boys an sexy smile and they all turned to goo in his hands. They all nodded yes.

"Thank you. As for hobbies, I have none. And dreams for the future. I guess that I don't have any." After that Yuki sat down and looked over to Shuichi. The little brat wasn't even paying attention. He was still looking at Sakuma-sensei. He had a lot of nerve. Whatever, he knew by the end of the year the brat would be in his bed.

After everybody was done introducing each other Sakuma-sensei startedtalking about a play that they were doing.

"Okay everyone. There will be a play that we are going to be starting. I would like everyone here to participate. The play that we will be doing will be the all time Shakespearean classic 'Romeo and Juliet', with a modern TWIST.

Tomorrow we will be holding auditions for parts. That's it for now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Romeo and Juliet" ‚¬Yuki grinned madly, looking down at thefools and cretins that walked below from the second floor of the school.He leaned on the window; his golden orbs were searching for pink.

Though it may sound stupid, he even thought the bag of a passing schoolgirl was the head of that little brat. He laughed his bitter acrid chortle, and let a hand pass through his hair.He was getting really pathetic now a days.

For some reason, he lets his cold as ice heart melt for the kid. But then again, he was just a little boy, a freshman with no experience of this world that was governed by his iron fists. He couldn't let someone as stupid as that boy get the best of him; especially fill the empty space that was his heart.

He'll break him.

His eyes were closed in evil day dreams, his lips twisted into a Madman's beam.

" Virtue! A fig, 'tis in ourselves that we are thus or thus ¦

Our bodies are our gardens, to the which our wills are gardeners"

There really was no such thing as morality in this world.

(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Romeo and Juliet! the pink-haired boy couldn't believe it. Such luck on his first day.

He skipped and ran like a happy child on the morning of Christmas, he

was really happy.No one was there to witness his folly, so he kept at his pace of going on and on like a little fairy given his share of weed. He was so happy, he almost felt like he was high.

Shuichi stopped his prancing and caught his breath first. There was a smile that lighted his face, his heart beat a million times over. There fell a single pink petal, from a tree.

The beautiful boy stared up at the trees; the petals were beautiful sight to see. At first the happy smile disappeared from his face and was replaced with surprise, but the mirthful twist of his lips returned anyway. It was a beautiful sight in front of him; the trees were celebrating with him. That's why they flood their petals for him.

He spread his arms wide and took a deep breath, "My bounty is as boundless as the sea"

(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

"My love as deep, the more I give to thee"

Yuki opened his eyes and looked down.

There he was, the only human being that has shade of pink on his pretty head.

Even from where he was he could hear the sound of the boy's voice and the idiot was quoting something from Romeo and Juliet. He let his mouth fall open at the childish antics from the one below; he actually knows something as complex like Shakespeare?

He could see Shuichi twirl a ballerina pirouette- though he did it in his own amateur way- and then finally said the last line along with Yuki.

"The more I have"

"For both are infinite!"

The little one clasped his hands near his chest in a fashion that was like a prayer, with his eyes closed. There was a look of pure passion on his small features; even from where he was, Yuki could see the beauty in his act. From where he was he could tell that this boy was different from all the rest.

From his racing heart beat, he would have to break the boy. The sooner the better…


End file.
